Bloody Monday
by AmyLeeBabe
Summary: Mike hat Bella mit Jessica betrogen und ihr Montagmorgen könnte nicht beschissener sein. Daran kann auch der gutaussehende Neue in ihrer Klasse nichts ändern. Oder? AH, OS


_**Disclaimer:** Verwendete Charaktere sind Eigentum von S. Meyer._

_Geburtstags-Oneshot für lachmaus. loooove for you, baby. _

**Bloody Monday**

Dass Montag für viele Menschen der miesteste Tag der Woche war, war kein großes Geheimnis.

Nun, _dieser_ Montag verdiente den Ausdruck mies nicht einmal ansatzweise. Beschissen, das war eventuell ein passender Begriff.

Was für ein beschissener Montagmorgen.

Mr. Varners Fragen konnten nicht unangenehmer werden, der Stuhl auf dem ich saß nicht unbequemer und Mike Newtons Blicke nicht nervender.

Ich seufzte. Mike "Verdammtes Arschloch und Exfreund" Newton.

Wieso war ich am Wochenende nur zu dieser Party gegangen? Wieso hatte ich nach ihm gesucht, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass er mit Jessica "blöde Nutte und Ex-Beste-Freundin" Stanley draußen im Garten saß und mit ihr _quatschte_? Haha, ohja. _"Bella, Schatz, du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig? Jessica und ich... wir sind nur Freunde, das weißt du doch. Wir kennen uns doch alle schon ewig..." _

Scheiße. Ich war eigentlich nicht für meine Dummheit oder Naivität bekannt. _Natürlich_ hatte ich es geahnt, dass Mike nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir gewesen war, schon vor Wochen hatte ich Verdacht geschöpft. Eigentlich hatte es mir nicht ähnlich gesehen, mich selbst um Mikes und meiner Beziehung Willen zu belügen, aber... _verdammt_, ich war verliebt gewesen.

Ich musste zugeben, dass eine Beziehung mit Mike "Ich-brauche-länger-für-meine-Haare-als-Bella" Newton nicht wirklich ein spannendes Abenteuer gewesen war, aber wenn man ihn mit den anderen Kerlen aus Forks verglich, war Mike trotz langweiligem Charakter eine ziemlich gute Partie. Deshalb war das Herz meines Vaters wahrscheinlich das Einzige, welches Samstagnacht gebrochen worden war, denn für ihn war Mike der perfekte Freund gewesen: Er war in meinem Alter, kein Draufgänger und würde in ein paar Jahren höchstwahrscheinlich den Laden seiner Eltern übernehmen und mich heiraten.

Ja, sonderlich spannend waren diese Pläne wirklich nicht gewesen.

Trotzdem war es Mikes Herz, welches noch immer einwandfrei schlug, auch wenn er ziemlich betreten ausgesehen hatte, als ich ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte. Was mein Herz anging... naja. Ich hatte den Rest des Wochenendes damit verbracht, meinen angeschlagenen Stolz zusammenzukratzen und war heute Morgen um kurz vor Acht mit gehobenem Kopf aus meinem Truck gestiegen und hatte mich todesmutig in die Höhle des Löwen - besser bekannt als Forks High School - bewagt. Mit Mike hatte ich bisher kein Wort gewechselt, ich lachte die ganze Zeit über Tyler Crowleys Witze und ignorierte Jessica Stanley geflissentlich.

Nichtsdestotrotz konnte ich es nicht verhindern, dass mein falsches Lachen jedes Mal verschwand, sobald ich mich unbeobachtet fühlte und mich unheimlich dafür schämte. Immerhin ging es um Mike Newton.

So sehr ich mich also anstrengte, so richtig gut ging es mir nicht. Daran konnte auch der gutaussehende Typ nichts ändern, der gerade in Begleitung des Schulleiters den Klassenraum betrat.

"Ich bitte um Ruhe, meine Damen und Herren", verschaffte sich Mr. Varner ein Ohr und nach wenigen Sekunden trat tatsächlich Ruhe ein. Nur vereinzelt ertönte noch Gekicher von ein paar Mädchen aus meiner Klasse.

Ich seufzte und legte meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Männer konnten mir für die nächste Zeit gestohlen bleiben.

Der Schulleiter leierte ein paar Floskeln herunter und übergab den Neuen an Mr. Varner. Ich schloss die Augen, blendete das Vorstellungsgerede von meinem Biologielehrer aus und schrieb eine imaginäre Einkaufsliste. Normalerweise hatte ich kein großes Problem damit, für meinen Dad den Haushalt zu schmeißen, doch heute war mir eher danach, mich in meinem Bett zu verkriechen und Jessica Stanley die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen.

Verdammt.

Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt.

Wie hatte es passieren können, dass Mike Newton _mich_ betrogen hatte? Mit dieser Frage hatte ich mich ebenfalls eingehend beschäftigt und ich musste zugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte. Bisher war ich immer ganz zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen gewesen und schließlich ging es hier um Mike "Schwanzfixiert" Newton und nicht Johnny Depp. Das bedeutete, dass der Anspruch unmöglich zu hoch für mich gewesen sein konnte... oder?

Abermals seufzte ich und hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, zu sterben. Von Mike "Pickelgesicht" Newton betrogen. Wow. Das war tatsächlich eine beschissene Glanzleistung.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir und riss mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken. Ich zuckte reflexartig zusammen und fegte beinahe aus Versehen meinen Ordner vom Tisch. _Beinahe._

Denn in dieser Sekunde schoss eine flinke Hand aus dem Nichts und fing den Ordner auf, bevor dieser mit lautem Poltern auf den Boden fallen konnte.

Einen Moment lang starrte ich wortlos auf die Hand und spürte, wie sich mein Gesicht langsam erhitzte.

Bis gerade war der Platz neben mir nämlich unbesetzt gewesen, Angela lag mit einer Erkältung im Bett. Es gab also nur eine Person, die sich in den letzten Minuten neben mich gesetzt haben konnte und zwar _der_ Neue. Ja, die Betonung lag auf _der_. Wieso konnten mich die männlichen Wesen dieser Welt nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Ich hob den Kopf und wünschte mir im selben Moment, ich hätte es gelassen. Denn auch wenn ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden auf Männer geflucht hatte, dass der Neue wirklich gut aussah, ließ sich nicht verleugnen. Besonders nicht jetzt, wo er direkt neben mir saß.

Grüne Augen, dass war alles, was ich in dieser Sekunde denken konnte. Grüne Augen. Ich schluckte und ließ meinen Blick möglichst unauffällig über sein Gesicht wandern. Scheiße, der Kerl war total _heiß_. Traumhaft hohe Wangenknochen und dunkle Augenbrauen und eine verdammte Sexfrisur.

_Wer war noch mal Mike Newton?_

"Musst du an die frische Luft?", wollte er wissen und ich sah zu, wie eine der geschwungenene Augenbrauen angehoben wurde.

Dann überlegte ich. Wieso sollte ich an die frische Luft müssen?

"Du siehst irgendwie blass aus", half mir der Neue auf die Sprünge, "Oder ist das akute Montagsgrippe?"

Ich starrte ihn an und spürte, wie sich das erste Mal seit Samstagnacht ein echtes Lachen in meiner Kehle bildete. "Ja", sagte ich lachend, "Akute Montagsgrippe und chronische Müdigkeit."

Mein neuer Sitznachbar lachte ebenfalls. "Mit diesen Krankheiten hab ich auch unheimlich viel zutun."

"Und", wollte ich schließlich wissen, "Wie heißt du? Tut mir Leid, ich hab vorhin nicht aufgepasst." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und spürte, wie die altbekannte Röte sich wieder den Weg zu meinen Wangen suchte.

Er antwortete nicht sofort. Während er mich ansah und allen Anscheins nach überlegte, wie er denn hieß, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und besah ihn mir näher. Er hatte wunderschöne lange Wimpern, die seine unglaublichen Augen umrahmten. Scheiße, ich hatte seit Brad Pitt schon immer eine Schwäche für grüne Augen gehabt. Mike "Ich-gehe-unregelmäßig-duschen" Newton konnte leider nur mit wässrigen blauen Augen dienen.

"Ich bin-", fing der Neue nach einer kleinen Pause an, doch er wurde von der lieblichen Stimme von Mr. "Mundgeruch und Bonbonhasser" Varner unterbrochen.

"Ah, Miss Swan, Mister Cullen, schön dass Sie beide sich so gut verstehen", sagte er laut und richtete so die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse auf mich und... Mr. _Cullen_.

Natürlich wurde ich in sekundenschnelle rot. Eine Angewohnheit, die ich von meiner in Phoenix lebenden Mutter geerbt hatte und mir von Zeit zu Zeit immer auf die Nerven ging. Die erhöhte Blutzirkulation führte dazu, dass ich für alle Welt ein offenes Buch war.

"Ich wäre ganz froh, wenn Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Unterricht richten würden", fuhr Mr. Varner fort, "Auch wenn ich es begrüße, dass Sie sich ganz gut zu verstehen scheinen."

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Mike "Ich-bin-nur-mit-Jessica-befreundet" Newton um und warf mir einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. Und so sehr ich es auch wollte, dass mir dieser Blick gleichgültig war, er war es _nicht_.

Ich schluckte und senkte meinen Blick. Wenn ich schon nicht über ihn hinweg kam, musste er es wenigstens nicht wissen.

"...Edward", beendete mein Sitznachbar seinen vorhin angefangenen Satz und grinste mich an. Sein Grinsen wurde etwas schmaler, als er schnell zu Mike und wieder zu mir blickte. "Stress mit deinem Freund?", wollte er leise wissen und neigte den Kopf mehr oder weniger unauffällig in meine Richtung.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Mike kniff seine Augen zusammen und musterte Edward für einen Moment, bevor er von Mr. Varner verwarnt wurde und sich wieder zur Tafel drehte.

Edward hatte den Blick von Mike nicht bemerkt. "Dann kann es ja nur der verhasste Exfreund sein, hm?", kombinierte er und warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Ich nickte. "Jep", sagte ich wenig einfallsreich und fügte hinzu, "Aber ich hab Schluss gemacht."

Edwards Mundwinkel hoben sich wieder ein Stück. "Immerhin", meinte er grinsend, "Der sieht nämlich nicht so aus, als wäre er dein Niveau."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Danke", sagte ich hilflos, denn Mike war es gewesen, der _mich_ betrogen hatte, nicht andersrum. Aber das musste ich Edward "Ich-hab-eine-verdammt-heiße-Sexfrisur-und-eine-Sitznachbarin-die-tatsächlich-ihrem-verweichten-Exfreund-hinterherhängt" Cullen ja nicht erzählen.

"Ich bin übrigens Bella", lenkte ich vom Thema ab und lächelte.

"Freut mich", sagte Edward und öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

"MISS SWAN UND MISTER CULLEN!", bellte Mr. "Kaugummiverweigerer" Varner in diesem Moment, "SEIEN SIE BEIDE ENDLICH STILL UND HÖREN SIE AUF, MEINEN UNTERRICHT ZU STÖREN!"

Erst als ich meinen halbvollen Einkaufswagen durch die Nudelabteilung des Supermarktes schob, fiel mir ein, dass ich Edward gar nicht nach seinem früheren Wohnort gefragt hatte. Schade. Aber vielleicht konnte ich ihn ja in der nächsten Biologiestunde danach fragen. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte ich. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn bei Gelegenheit nach einem Date fragen...

Meine Traumblase zerplatzte unsanft, als ich die Person erblickte, die ich in diesem Augenblick am allerwenigsten sehen konnte: Jessica "Ich-Habe-Zu-Dicke-Oberschenkel" Stanley.

Die Brünette sah mich wenige Sekunden später. Unsere Blicke kreuzten und verhakten sich für einen unendlichen Moment, dann blickte Jessica weg.

Wenigstens hatte sie noch genug Anstand, nicht mit mir zu reden.

Ich seufzte wieder einmal. Ein Date mit Edward "Sex" Cullen? Sicher. Es war ja nicht so, dass _Mike "fucking" Newton_ mich betrogen hatte, nein. Und Edward war ja nicht Sekunden nachdem die Biologiestunde beendet worden war, von einem Haufen Mädels umringt gewesen, die sicher alle um ein Date gebeten hatten. Nein, natürlich nicht. Er würde mich auslachen, wenn ich ihn fragen würde.

Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen mir tatsächlich Tränen in die Augen und ich bekam einen Kloß im Hals.

Es ging hier weniger um Edward oder Mike, sondern eher um mein angeschlagenes Selbstwertgefühl.

Deprimiert schob ich meinen Einkaufswagen weiter und griff nach zwei Packungen Nudeln. Mein Dad Charlie hatte sich für heute Abend Spagetti mit Sahnesoße gewünscht und nett wie ich war würde ich ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen.

Dann wäre wenigstens eine Person in unserem Haus glücklich.

Mit routinierten Griffen holte ich nacheinander die benötigten Lebensmitteln aus den Regalen und versuchte, nicht weiter über Mike, Edward oder Jessica nachzudenken.

Da kam mir der kleine Menschenauflauf an der Obstwaage gerade recht. Offenbar schien dort jemand entweder die Waage kaputt gemacht haben oder jemand hatte den Bon-Drucker überfordert und so einen Papierstau verursacht.

Trotzdem wollte ich stur an dem kleinen Stau vorbeigehen, denn es war nicht sehr freundlich, andere Leute anzugaffen. Als ich jedoch eine relativ bekannte Stimme "Scheiße!" rufen hörte, hielt ich inne. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich...? Ich ließ meinen Einkaufswagen stehen und drängelte mich wenig elegant durch die Menge. Und richtig - ich hatte die Stimme tatsächlich richtig eingeordnet.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich gemacht habe!", jammerte Edward und starrte hilflos auf die Obstwaage, welche pausenlos Bons druckte, als würde ihr metallenes Leben davon abhängen.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe während ich mit mir selbst rang. Sollte ich Edward helfen oder einfach weitergehen? Vielleicht dachte er dann, ich würde ihm hinterher laufen oder er würde abschätzend auf die Knochblauchzehen in meinem Einkaufswagen gucken und mich schnell wieder loswerden wollen.

Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen - ich trauerte allen Anscheins nicht nur um mein fehlendes Selbstbewusstsein, sondern auch um mein mangelndes Vermögen, mich zusammenzureißen.

Ich drehte mich schnell um und wollte Edward gerade alleine lassen, ohne ihm zu helfen. Dummerweise hatte ich vergessen, dass heute Montag war und das Glück mich verlassen zu haben schien, denn Edward hatte mich entdeckt.

"Gott sei Dank - Bella!", rief er und seiner Stimme war zu entnehmen, dass er tatsächlich ziemlich erleichtert war.

Ich wischte mir rasch die blöden Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drehte mich um. "Hi Edward", sagte ich unsicher und lächelte dünn.

"Gut, dass du da bist! Ich bin heute alleine Zuhause und meine Mum hat mich zum Einkaufen geschickt und ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Beleg drucken, aber-"

"Kein Problem", sagte ich dünn und deutete auf einen Angestellten, der mit wehendem Kittel angerauscht kam.

Wortlos zog ich ihn aus der Menge und hörte, wie der Drucker stoppte.

"Wieso hast du das gemacht?", wollte Edward wissen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine rotstichigen Haare, die dadurch noch sex-

_Willst du das wirklich denken?_, fragte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe, _du wirst dich damit nur selber quälen, denn diese Haare wirst du niemals auch nur berühren_.

„Schön, dass ich dich hier treffe", meinte Edward und nahm mir meinen Einkaufswagen ab. „Gib her, ich schiebe für dich. Tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, mich von dir zu verabschieden."

Ich lächelte dünn. Anscheinend hatte ich nicht nur Pech, sondern auch Mitleid abonniert. „Kein Problem. Wo ist eigentlich dein Einkaufswagen?" Suchend sah ich mich um.

Edward grinste. „Ich sollte eigentlich nur ein bisschen Obst für meine Mutter besorgen, nur leider ist irgendwie dieses Ding kaputt gegangen. Aber zum Glück hab ich dieses Mädchen aus meinem Biologiekurs getroffen, das mich tatsächlich ganz unauffällig aus der Affäre gezogen hat. Danke!"

„Kein Problem", wiederholte ich und kam mir einmal mehr furchtbar langweilig vor. Plötzlich bemerkte ich das kleine Loch am Ärmel meines Pullovers. „Ich muss jetzt auch los", sagte ich schließlich und

warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Kasse.

Ich wollte nicht mit Edward reden und mir permanent vor Augen führen, was für mich Unerreichbar war. Ich wollte nicht sein Mitleid, weil ich noch immer dem Exfreund hinterher trauerte, mit dem ich Schluss gemacht hatte. Ich wollte nicht sowas wie seine Freundin sein, der er von all den spannenden Beziehungen berichtete, die er so hatte.

„Bis demnächst in der Schule." Mit diesen Worten übernahm ich wieder den Einkaufswagen und zockelte damit zur Kasse. Ich packte die Artikel auf das Laufband der Kasse und langte nach einer Plastiktüte. Normalerweise betrachtete ich mich jetzt immer in dem Spiegel hinter dem sich angeblich der Laden Detektiv versteckte, doch heute hatte ich keine Lust. Wahrscheinlich würde meine Laune beim Anblick meines Spiegelbildes noch weiter sinken.

Ich bezahlte wortlos und war gerade dabei, den Laden zu verlassen, als ich schon wieder Edwards Stimme hörte.

„Hey Bella, komm schon!"

Ich ignorierte ihn und kramte nach meinem Autoschlüssel.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du immer noch deinem Ex hinterher hängst – dass ist nach einer Beziehung immer so –, aber du brauchst Ablenkung!"

Er holte mich ein und fasste mich an den Arm. Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht umdrehen, aber Edward schaffte es trotzdem mit sanfter Gewalt, dass ich ihn schließlich ansah.

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Gesicht so nah sein würde. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem schrecklichen Montag starrte ich wie gebannt in seine grünen Augen und ließ mich von seinem warmen Atem benebeln, welcher Edward mir mehr oder weniger freiwillig ins Gesicht pustete.

Ich seufzte, als er mich umarmte. Einfach so.

„Wieso bist du so traurig, Bella?", fragte er leise und strich mir _einfach so_ über den Rücken. „Weißt du, ich hab deinen Exfreund vorhin kennen gelernt und naja...du hast doch mit ihm Schluss gemacht und - wenn ich das so sagen darf - ist das doch eine ziemlich gute Entscheidung, oder? Allein von der Optik... ich meine, hey Bella! Mike ist überhaupt nicht dein Niveau."

Als ich diese Worte hörte, konnte ich ein Schluchzen nicht länger unterdrücken, ein Dammbruch drohte nicht nur – er war schon da. „Genau", weinte ich, „Deshalb h-hat... Mike... a-auch... mich... betrogen."

Zu meiner maßlosen Überraschung lachte Edward leise, während er mir mit einer Hand die Einkaufstüte abnahm und mich aus dem Supermarkt lotste, ohne mich loszulassen.

„W...wie- wieso... la-lachst du?", stotterte ich, während ich immer noch von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Machte Edward sich lustig?

„Wenn er dich betrogen hat, ist er tatsächlich noch dümmer, als er aussieht", erklärte er und fing an, sich langsam von mir zu lösen, als ich nichts erwiderte.

„Schau dich doch mal an", sagte er und strich mir über die Haare, bevor er mein Gesicht berührte, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Offenbar war Edward "Sexhair" Cullen ein sehr körperlicher Mensch.

Diese Geste veranlasste mich dazu, noch heftiger zu weinen. „W-warum ma-machst d-du das?", schluchzte ich und löste meinerseits den Griff um seinen Oberkörper.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Edward wissen und musterte mich fragend. Ich konnte nicht direkt antworten, da ich noch immer von einem dicken Kloß in meinem Hals gequält wurde. Edward nahm dies offenbar falsch auf, denn er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er, „Ich vergesse immer, dass nicht alle Menschen so... intimbereit sind, wie ich."

Eine Sekunde lang sagte keiner von uns was, ich war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits würde ich Edward liebend gerne bitten, mich noch einmal zu umarmen, und andererseits...

Ich konnte es nicht länger halten und... prustete los. „Intimbereit?", echote ich schließlich und schnappte nach Luft, während mir immer noch Tränen in den Augen standen. „_Intimbereit?_"

Edward starrte mich für einen Moment an, dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel langsam. „Scheiße, du kannst ja lachen!"

Als Antwort lachte ich noch mehr. „Du bist also ein intimbereiter Mensch, der in Supermärkten die Obstwaage kaputt macht und noch dazu deine Klassenkameradin zum Weinen bringt, hm?"

Schnell duckte ich mich, um Edwards Schlag auszuweichen. Er war jedoch schneller als ich und griff einmal mehr nach meinem Arm, zog mich wieder näher zu seinem Körper und fing an, mich zu kitzeln.

„Gerade noch am Weinen und schon hat man wieder große Klappe", sagte er, „Und da soll jemand Frauen verstehen."

Edward ließ von meinen Rippen ab und ich beruhigte mich langsam. „Danke", sagte ich schließlich und lächelte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du gemacht hast, aber jetzt geht's mir besser. _Danke_ - wirklich."

Er grinste und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. Mit der anderen hielt er noch immer meine Einkaufstüte. Oh. Charlie. Die Nudeln. _Oh_.

„Keine Ursache", antwortete Edward, „Es war wirklich-"

„Tut mir Leid", unterbrach ich ihn hastig, „Ich muss los! Charlie kommt um kurz nach sechs und die Nudeln - tut mir Leid!"

Ich umarmte ihn schnell und drückte ihm in einem Anfall emotionalen Hochmuts einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis morgen!"

Mit diesen Worten schnappte ich mir die Einkaufstüte und eilte zu meinem Truck, während ich gleichzeitig nach meinem Autoschlüssel kramte. Nicht, dass für den prähistorischen Truck ein Schlüssel nötig wäre...

Auf halbem Weg drehte ich mich noch mal um. Edward stand nicht mehr am Eingang des Supermarktes. Für eine halbe Sekunde blieb mein Herz fast stehen. Was, wenn Edward schon gegangen war? Er würde mich für eine egoistische Nutte halten, weil ich ihn einfach so stehen gelassen hatte. Gerade als ich Jessica "Egoistische Nutte" Stanley vor meinem inneren Auge schweben sah, erblickte ich ihn.

„Edward, warte!", rief ich, ließ die Tüte los und lief in seine Richtung, „Edward!"

Ich hatte ihn schon fast eingeholt, als er sich umdrehte. „Hey Edward!", sagte ich außer Atem, „Wenn du nichts vorhast... die Nudeln reichen sicher auf für Drei!"

Edward antwortete nicht sofort. Unruhig trat ich von einem Bein auf das andere. Hatte ich mich mit dem Kuss zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und mich mit meinem Angebot gerade selbst aus dem dreiundzwanzigsten Stock katapultiert?

Als Edwards Gesicht von einem fetten Grinsen erhellt wurde, wusste ich die Antwort. „Klar", sagte er, „Mum ist bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn ich ohne Bananen wieder nach Hause komme. Und die Standpauke kann ruhig noch warten."

Eine knappe Stunde später saßen wir wider Erwarten nur zu Zweit in der Küche.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, musste Charlie ausgerechnet heute etwas länger arbeiten. Angeblich trieben ein paar große Hunde oder ähnliches ihr Unwesen in den forksschen Wäldern, die bereits den Tod von zwei Wanderern gefordert hatten.

So saßen Edward und ich allein in der Küche und ließen uns die Nudeln mit der Sahnesoße schmecken.

„Man, Bella", sagte Edward, während er sich zum dritten Mal den Teller füllte, „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du so gut kochen kannst, hätte ich dich vorhin gar nicht erst gehen lassen!"

Ich lächelte und legte die Gabel weg. „Danke. Jetzt erzähl mal - du weißt alles über meine gescheiterte Beziehung und ich kann nicht mal sagen, woher du kommst geschweige denn, wie alt du bist."

Er schluckte und grinste ein wenig schief. „Hm", machte er. „Ich bin 24 und meine Eltern haben mich rausgeschmissen, weil sie meine Drogen gefunden haben."

Meine Augen wurden groß. Drogen? Rausschmiss? Aber – „Aber du hast doch vorhin für deine Mutter - hey, du Lügner! Sag die Wahrheit!"

Edward lachte. „Gib's zu, du hast es für ein paar Sekunden geglaubt!" Auf mein vehementes Kopfschütteln ging er nur mit einem ironischen Nicken ein. „Nein, im Ernst. Ich bin schon viel zu lange siebzehn und komme aus Chicago. Die Stadt, die mehr Dreck beherbergt als alles andere."

„Tatsächlich? Chicago?" Mein Interesse war ernsthaft geweckt. „Da wollte ich auch immer schon mal hin, aber wahrscheinlich werde ich nie weiter als Phoenix kommen", erklärte ich wehmütig und nahm meine Gabel wieder in die Hand.

„Wieso Phoenix? Willst du dort studieren?", erkundigte sich Edward und schaute mich neugierig an.

„Nein", antwortete ich seufzend, „Studieren würde ich liebend gerne in Dartmouth, auch wenn dies wohl immer ein Traum bleiben wird. Nein, meine Mutter wohnt in Phoenix."

„Ehrlich? Siehst du sie oft?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ab und zu. Sie und ihr neuer Mann Phil sind ziemlich beschäftigt mit... sich selber. Phil spielt Baseball und Mum begleitet ihn", erzählte ich und stellte fest, dass die Erwähnung meiner Mutter nicht mehr so weh tat wie früher. „Sie ist glücklich."

„Das ist schön", antwortete Edward und schwieg kurz. „Und du?", fragte er dann, „Was ist mit dir? Bist du glücklich?"

Ich antwortete nicht gleich. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich langsam, „Definiere Glück." Ich lachte. „Aber jetzt bin ich definitiv glücklicher als noch heute morgen."

„Ein Lächeln steht dir auch besser als ein ernster oder sogar trauriger Ausdruck, musst du wissen", antwortete Edward und schob sich die letzte Gabel voll Spagetti in den Mund.

Ich wurde rot. „Danke", sagte ich – schon wieder.

Mike war vergessen. Fast. Denn als Edward sich später verabschiedete, brachte er das Thema noch einmal auf den Tisch.

„Danke für die Einladung", sagte er und grinste schief. „Schön, dass ich dir ein bisschen helfen konnte. Du musst deine Zeit nicht mit Kerlen wie Mike Newton verschwenden." Er trat ein bisschen näher. „Es gibt genug Schüler an der Forks High, die seinen Platz nur zu gern einnehmen würden, weißt du." Er hielt kurz inne und griff nach meiner Hand.

Als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme leiser als vorhin. „Wir kennen uns zwar erst seit heute, aber Bella - glaub mir - ich würde seinen Platz ohne zu Zögern einnehmen."

Ich vergaß, wie man atmete. Was? Edward "Schlanke-Finger" Cullen wollte-

Ich bekam nie die Gelegenheit, diesen Satz zu beenden, denn in diesem Moment verringerte er den Absatz zwischen uns und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte.

„Deine Kochkünste sind wirklich nicht zu verachten", hauchte er und berührte meine Wange mit seiner Nasenspitze.

Mir wurde heiß.

„Aber eigentlich bin ich aus einem anderen Grund mitgekommen. Ich wollte mir mein Dankeschön abholen, musst du wissen. Ich meine mein _richtiges_ Dankeschön." Seine Stimme wurde heiser und jagten mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Außer natürlich..." Er fing an, mit seinen Fingern meinen Unterarm entlang zu streichen. „Außer du hast es dir inzwischen anders überlegt..."

Ein schneller Blick in sein Gesicht sagte mir, dass seine Augen nur noch halb geöffnet waren, ebenso wie seine Lippen. Wie hypnotisiert beobachtete ich die Zunge, die in diesem Augenblick über seine Lippen leckte.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein Keuchen. Scheiße, er war noch heißer als ich gedacht hatte.

Ich griff nun meinerseits in den Stoff seiner Jacke und drückte mich an ihn.

Verdammt. Was tat ich hier? Noch vor weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte ich Mike Newton hinterher geweint und jetzt... jetzt presste ich mich geradezu an einen Jungen, den ich vor weniger als zwölf Stunden kennen gelernt hatte und fühlte mich nicht einmal schlecht.

Wie war das mit Jessica Stanley? Oder war es Isabella "egoistische Nutte, die einen heißen Jungen ausnutzt" Swan, die die Schlimmste von allen war?

Offenbar war nicht nur Ablenkung eine von Edward Cullens Stärken, sondern auch noch Sensibilität.

„Ich zwinge dich zu nichts, Bella", sagte er in diesem Moment leise. „Es ist nicht meine Absicht, dich heute zu etwas zu bringen, was du eventuell bereuen könntest. Ich meine jedes Wort genauso, wie ich es sage, glaub mir.

Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ein selbst so dummer Junge wie Mike Newton dich betrügen konnte. Wenn ich...hätte ich die Möglichkeit, dich immer dann zu küssen, wenn ich es wollen würde, hätte ich eine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Und wenn ich mich jedes Mal freuen könnte, wenn du rot wirst, dann wäre ich sicher die glücklichste Person der Welt."

Während ich Edwards wundervollen Worten lauschte, stiegen mir bereits zum dritten Mal am heutigen Tag Tränen in die Augen. „Weißt du, Edward", sagte ich langsam und löste mich von ihm, „Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht. Hier in Forks gibt es unzählige Mädchen, die viel hübscher und schlauer sind als ich."

Diesen Umstand laut auszusprechen, fiel mir unheimlich schwer. Ich bräuchte nur meine Hand auszustrecken und ich wäre nicht mehr alleine - wenn auch nur für einige Zeit. Denn dass ich alleine war, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Doch dieser Junge war viel zu nett, als dass ich ihn derart ausnutzen würde. Es wäre so leicht, ihn jetzt zu küssen und ihm ein Versprechen zu entlocken, welches er vielleicht morgen schon wieder bereuen könnte. Morgen, wenn er feststellte, dass ich bei Weitem nicht das begehrteste Mädchen in Forks war. Nein. Das wäre nicht fair.

Eine einzelne Träne rollte über meine Wange. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte ich leise und meinte das Gegenteil. Ich wandte mich ab, als sich eine weitere Träne ihren Weg aus meinen Augen suchte.

„Findest du nicht, dass ich alt genug bin, um mir mein eigenes Urteil zu bilden?", wollte Edward leise wissen und drehte meinen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung. „Ich hab den Großteil der Mädchen aus Forks heute schon mehr oder weniger kennen gelernt und sie waren alle nicht annähernd so interessant, hübsch und klug wie du. Mike Newton ist ein Dummkopf, Bella."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht", wiederholte ich. „Ich bin nicht halb so toll, wie du denkst."

„Lass mich das herausfinden", sagte Edward und trat wieder ein Stück näher, „Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde dich irgendwann vom Gegenteil überzeugen." Er lachte leise, während er mein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. „Jemand, der so gut kochen kann wie du, kann unmöglich auch nur ein bisschen so schrecklich sein, wie du es vermutest."

Ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen. „Du bist bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen?", fragte ich und musterte ihn genau.

Ein schiefes Grinsen. „Und ob", sagte Edward. „Wusstest du nicht, dass die besten Glücksspieler in Las Vegas aus Chicago kommen? Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, weißt du."

Er streichelte mein Gesicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Er fing an meiner Stirn an und arbeitete sich langsam zu meinen Lippen vor. Dass ich die Augen schloss, geschah fast reflexartig.

„Wenn das so ist", sagte ich schließlich, „Wenn das so ist, dann darfst du mich jetzt küssen... falls du noch willst."

Ich konnte Edwards Grinsen beinahe spüren, bevor er seine Lippen auf meine drückte. Seine Lippen waren weich, in ihrem Handwerk geübt und wunderbar.

Die Zeit verstrich und Edward löste sich irgendwann von mir. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir das morgen gerne fortsetzen, weißt du. Und übermorgen. Solange du willst."

Seine Mundwinkel schienen in ihrer grinsenden Position festgefroren zu sein. Er verabschiedete sich und nachdem er gegangen war musste ich feststellen, dass mein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht weichen wollte.

Sollte Mike "Heute-benutze-ich-kein-Deo" Newton doch zur Hölle fahren und Jessica "Oh-nein-mein-Nagel-ist-abgebrochen" Stanley gleich mitnehmen.

Ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch und räumte gedankenverloren die benutzten Teller und leeren Töpfe in die Geschirrspülmaschine. Dann setzte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer und rechnete aus, wie viele Stunden es noch dauern würde, bis ich Edward wiedersehen konnte.

Irgendwann hörte ich, wie ein Schlüssel im Haustürschloss umgedreht wurde, Charlie über die Türschwelle trat und in die Küche schlurfte.

„BELLA!", rief er, „Wer hat die ganzen Nudeln aufgegessen?"


End file.
